Guts,Glory,and a Whopping Two Cents
by CCSBandGeek
Summary: What happens when the new girl takes on the Big Apple and causes more trouble than anyone thought possible?Watch her trip and fall several times,soak the Delancy's ,and bruise Spot Conlons overinflated ego.Put all of that together and you get Two Cents.
1. Where All Stories Start at the Beginning

The streets of New York in the late 1800's bustled with bums on the side of the road begging for their dinner money, rich ladies and gents with their noses high in the air shuffling away from "undesirables" Boxing matches full of cursing along with liquor, and newsboys hawking headlines for The World, The New York Journal, or even The Sun. Our attention focuses on a young girl looking very lost and confused indeed searching the signs on the top of the grimy New York businesses and lodging houses.

Marcy's POV

So this is New York. Everything you heard about is true from the dirty streets, to the larger than life buildings, but the most accurate assumption of all was the people. Just as you would suspect the people of New York passed by not even giving me a second glance. They were people who had places to go and people to see. They had no time for a lost girl from Boston who had no idea what she was looking for.

Mother would have laughed to see me now. She had basically insisted that I have an escort but no. I Marcella Rose Crandall would never have an escort. I guess you could say I was stubborn…or even stupid. I expected New York to be great an escape from my quaint Boston residence filled with old ladies knitting doilies, sipping tea and having "did you see what she was wearing?" moments. I had always wanted more of an adventure like I've read about in my many novels. But now I really had no idea what I was looking for. Action, adventure, romance, heroes who knew? The only thing I knew was that I was lost in the largest city in the country, with a purse containing a whopping two cents and a knapsack with a change of clothes, my journal, and a few extra dollars.

Without warning I was knocked to the ground by some boy with a bowler cap running past me. It took me a second to realize but as soon as I got up I noticed I didn't have my purse. I looked up to see 'bowler boy" running off with my purse. No thief would get away with stealing from Marcella Rose Crandall. Well at least not in this lifetime. I started to run full speed ahead towards the boy pushing people out of my way as I did so. The boy wasn't very fast but I didn't think he expected me to come after him either. By now I was right on his tail. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as my feet pounded the cobblestone sweat trickled down my back thanks to the blazing hot July sun. The culprit turned right into an alley. This was my chance I lunged forward and tackled "Mr. Bowler" to the ground. It took me a moment to gather up my thoughts on what I would do now. Personally I was surprised I caught him. Slightly embarrassed I stood up and brushed off my skirt and cleared my throat. Attractive I know.

"Excuse me sir but may I please have my purse back" I said through a series of heavy breaths trying my best to sound irritated.

The boy just looked at me like a cornered squirrel threw my purse at me and dashed out of the alley. I inspected my palms, which were moderately scrapped and a bit of dirt was in the wound thanks to my "fall". I gathered up my belongings and I started to walk out of the alley. When I noticed a little boy around the age of ten with curly brown hair. He wore a pair of worn brown trousers, an old beaten down off-white shirt and a cap. By the looks of his inked-stained hands he was a newsie.

"Gee lady what was so important in dat poise a yours dat made ya take on Oscar Delancey" the boy questioned with wide eyes.

"Well this purse contains two cents, and I'm not going to be robbed" I retorted. The boy looked me up and down and laughed.

"Snipeshooter" he said spitting in his hand and then extending it.

"I beg your pardon!" I exclaimed partially in shock that the boy introduced himself as Snipeshooter, and also in amazement that he spit in his hand and then expected me to shake it. The boy looked at me unsurely, and wiped his hand on his trousers then re-extending his hand, this time I shook it.

"Marcy" I said smiling.

"So wheres youse from?" he questioned.

"Boston" I said he raised his eyebrows and looked down at my still bleeding hand.

"Well ise bettah take ya ta Kloppman and have ya hand fixed up," he said.

"Kloppman?" I questioned.

"Yeah he's the Newsboys Lodgin House caretaker," he said. So my suspicions were confirmed he was a newsboy. I was still a bit leery on taking up his offer but my hand did pain me that tackle did some damage I'm afraid. I nodded after a moderately uncomfortable silence. Our walk was a short one only about a block away. Upon entry I was met with a shabby but fairly clean lobby I could hear boys upstairs shouting and being hooligans. There was also an older man who looked like he was in his mid-seventies. He had white hair and he wore a bowler cap and a cheap suit.

"Hey there Snipes whose this," the old man said. His voice was gruff but had the comfort of a grandfathers, I liked him already.

"Well this is ummmm…Two Cents," he said obviously forgetting my real name." She soaked that Oscar Delancey real good had him runnin like a weasel" he added. I grinned partially from pride and partially from amusement, I had never "soaked" anyone before per say. He was making me out like some tough street rat.

"Well Snipes go on upstairs while I'll take care' a this lady's hand," he said looking down I my oddly bent wrist.

Snipeshooter ran up the stairs yelling, "Youse guys won't believe dis I saw Oscar getting soaked by a goil!"

Kloppman lifted my hand while making a tutting sound." It looks sprained," he said. After wrapping my hand carefully in a bandage he looked up at me and questioned "Would ya like ta help me take care' a da lodgin house the boys make a right mess" he said laughing. Well really I didn't have much to lose. I was a girl from Boston with a sprained wrist, no money, no place to stay, and no job did I really have a choice? Didn't think so.

"Sure "I replied. After a small set of instructions on where there was an extra bunk and all the duties and perks I have with the job my choice was well worth it. I would get paid five dollars a week and free board. All I had to do was take care of the little ones and clean up the place. The boys ate out so I wouldn't have to cook. I walked up a creaky wooden staircase; I could overhear a very interesting conversation occurring on the floor above me.

"She really beat up Oscar!"

"Is she real pretty"?

"Where'd da name Two Cents come from"?

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" I said walking up to the bunkroom where I was in plain sight of the newsies. The Lodging House bunkroom was full of bunks three separate rows to be exact and a door leading to the washroom I presume was in the back.

"Well fellas dis here is Two Cents" Snipeshooter said whacking me on the back. I smiled shyly at the 50 or so newsies that were all staring at me and Snipeshooter like we were aliens from another planet." And dese are da fellas that's Mush he's not as innocent as he looks, Racetrack nevah play pokah unless youse wanna lose, Jake he an a 'right kid, Jack but I'm sure youse hoid a him, Pie Eater da name says it all, Snoddy don't wake him up in da morning I still have a bruise, Bumlets he's a bum hence da name, Specs see da one wit da glasses ovah dere, Itey no one knows why dats his name, Crutchy da gimp ovah on dat bunk, Boots the one sittin neah Racetrack, Skitterey aka Mistah dumb n glum, Blink and no he ain't a pirate,Swifty cause supposedly he's fast by the size a him who could tell, Tumbler cause he came right from da country, dat dere is Davey other wise known as the walkin mouth, Sarah Jacks goil and Les Jacobs none a dem live heah but they are good friends wit us, and that's everyone"he said exhaling as he said all of that in one big breath.

I pondered over the faces for a moment before saying "Hey, Mush, Racetrack, Jake, Jack, PieEater, Snoddy, Bumlets, Specs, Itey, Crutchy, Boots, Skitterey, Blink, Swifty, Tumbler, Davey, Sarah, and Les".

"Wow she is good, remeberin our names and soakin a Delancey she's gold" a boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandana said.

"Oh sure I remember your names but I have no idea which faces they belong too" I said. The whole Lodging House erupted in laughter. Oh yeah I was finally home.


	2. A Right MessIs Oh So Wrong

A Right Mess… Is Oh So Wrong

Marcy's Pov

"Wake up boys…and umm Two Cents the presses are rollin the ink is wet get up and sell the papers!!"Blinking my eyes a few times I looked around the bunkroom to find the culprit who intruded my very pleasant sleep. Ah Kloppman I should of known. Looking around the bunkroom I saw a variety of half-dressed boys pulling up suspenders, groaning, fighting or with shaving cream hanging off their faces." Get up sunshine your work begins now.. help Snipeshooter and the others get ready" Kloppman said giving me a little shake. It was a bit to early for this, but I needed this job. Surendering to my common sense I got up ignoring the protests of my still sleep-filled eyes, and walked over to where the younger boys slept. They were all still asleep. How wonderful. Snipeshooter looked less threatening so I decided to wake him up first.

"Wake up Snipes you better get up and get your papers" I said in the most kindest and softest way possible trying not to wake him up to harshly. All he did in response was groan and roll over. I sighed and grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. Before I knew it Snipeshooter extended his foot quickly and harshly kicking me in the gut. My eyes watered in pain as I doubled over clutching my stomach as I tried to reclaim the breath he knocked out of me, when I saw a hand being given to me. I grabbed the boy's hand as he helped me up. I rose up my face to thank him properly now regaining my composure. Looking into the boy's eyes or in his case eye. I mumbled out a thank you.

"No problem sweethaht Kid Blink by da way, but my friends call me Blink" he said smiling. This Kid Blink character wasn't bad to look at. Well that was an understatement he had short blonde hair covered by a newsboys hat, his eye was a sparkling blue and his smile was straight and white. He was probably one of the most breathtaking boys I had ever encountered." So foist day huh?" He asked I nodded." Well the key is to be as loud and obnoxious as possible, try singing in a terrible voice but keep your distance these little fellas are fighters". With that he grinned at me and headed toward the door.

"Blink.. thanks" I said. He flashed me a grin and headed out the door. Then I began work.

When Kloppman said the boys made a right mess he wasn't lying. The bunkroom wasn't just a mess it was a pigsty. Underwear, dirty clothes, cheap cigars, and various other personal belongings scattered the floor of the bunkroom. I even found a week old hotdog covered with onions and sauerkraut under Snipeshooters bed! After cleaning out the younger boys bunks I moved onto the older boys. I kept trying to recall the boy's names. It wasn't as easy as it seems so far I had Snipeshooter and Blink. Aren't I special? I picked up a pair of dirty socks scrunching up my nose at the odor. As I made my way over to the hamper I tripped on something and fell. I groaned into the ancient wood of the bunkroom floor as I got up and rubbed the back of my neck. Turning around I noticed a wooden box sticking out from under one of the bunks. That must've been what I tripped over. I knew it was none of my business but what can I say I'm a curious girl, so going against my morals I lifted the lid off the box. The box contained a series of letters, a locket, and an old photograph of a family. A mother, father, son, and a little girl who looked around three. All of them had dark hair and dark eyes except for the little girl; her blonde hair was a near white, unlike mine, which is a decent goldish color. But what intrigued me the most were her eyes they were a cold-gray color, her eyes were glassy like a mystery just waiting to be solved. The family stared up at me their faces smiling, like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to go snooping through peoples things" a cold voice said behind me. I dropped the photo and whipped my body around my green eyes meeting a pair of cold and empty brown ones.

"I'm so sorry.. I was just cleaning," I stuttered out both embarrassed and frightened.

"The names Mush, and next time you'll take care not ta mess wit my things" the boy said his voice hard, his face showing no emotion.

I got up threw the socks in the hamper and quickly exited the now clean bunkroom. I brushed pass Kloppman without a word and stepped out of the Lodging House. I was met with a wave of heat, causing the back of my neck to gather a bit of sweat. I started to walk around the city wallowing in a pool of sorrow, fright, and most of all confusion and guilt. I should have never looked in Mush's box, it was none of my business but the girls' eyes still haunted me. But sadly Mush would probably hate me forever now, obviously that box held a lot of personal memories. I felt ashamed to have snooped.

"Heya Two Cents how's it rollin!" Snipeshooters voice snapped me out of my misery as I smiled to face him.

"Hey Snipes how are the headlines today?"

"Ah could a been bettah, lets go down to da restaurant and get some grub it's near noon" he said dragging me by the hand into a green building with wide windows facing the streets the name Tibby's was printed in bronze on the glass. Upon entry we were greeted by the various greetings of newsies.

"Hey Two Cents come ovah here and eat wit us" I heard Blink call out. I smiled with relief thankful that I wouldn't have to go through the torture of finding a seat. I slid into the booth with Blink. Along with him and I Racetrack, Skittery, Bumlets, and Mush also occupied the booth.

"So how was your foist day a cleanin"Race said.

"You mean da foist day' a snoopin" Mush retorted giving me a glare.

"Well excuse me if your stupid box wasn't in the way I wouldn't have ever touched it, and you had no right yelling at me I didn't do anything wrong" I exclaimed my voice raising with each word.

"Whatevah" Mush huffed. I sighed and pushed my way out of the restaurant tears of frustration and hurt clouded my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Not here, not in front of all these people. I made my way out of the restaurant and I returned to the Lodging House. I ran up the stairs, and shut myself in the washroom. Only then did I let the tears fall. All the anger, pain and frustration that had built up since that morning was being released from my body. But it wasn't making me feel the least bit better. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Go away" I sobbed.

"Hey it's me Blink please let me come in" Blink said he sounded genuinely concerned. I sighed as I wiped my nose on my sleeve and opened the door. Blink came in concern written all over his face though I'm not sure why I barely knew the kid. After a moment of just staring at each other Blink grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against him wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I started to cry again, but this time just because someone cared I mean they really cared. My whole life people who "cared", but this was different had surrounded me this was genuine and real, it was something beautiful.

"I don't know whatcha did but whatevah it was I'm sure it's going to be okay" Blink said rubbing my back.

"Oh Blink he hates me!" I exclaimed harshly brushing my tears from my face.

"Aw Two Cents he doesn't hate ya he just… well Mush has had it harda then a lot of da newsies, most of us are orphans or runaways, Mush's parents betrayed him abandoned him and his sister Alana left him for dead and well Alana didn't really make it. Mush has had a tough life and well he has trouble trustin people. In time he will fahgive ya, ya just gotta be patient" Blink said. It took me a few moments to register what he had just said. Suddenly my anger towards Mush was replaced with sympathy. Although my mother smothered me profoundly I knew that she loved me dearly. Mush had no one, and his parents didn't care if he was dead or alive. I felt empty cold and broken some how. I could never imagine what Mush has been through and I probably never could.

"Blink thanks for being here it really means a lot," I said looking down afraid for him to see my true emotions.

Blink took my face in his hands and brought my face up to meet his." Any time ya need me I'll be heah don't worry," he said as he tightened the hug. In his arms I felt at peace, with him I knew I would be safe.


	3. You've Got to be Kidding Me!

Okey dokie, holy cow an update!! It's been long, too long. Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me or my story to their alerts lists, I can't tell you how awesome it makes me feel.anywho this chapter is so long overdue.

**But I'd really like you to read A Sheep in Newsie's Clothing a story written by some friends of mine, our stories weave into each others and if you don't read that one there's no way you'll understand this.**

oh by the way I don't own the newsies, and sadly through years of counseling I know I never will. Without further a due….

Chapter Three: You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

"Omy gosh, can you believe her I mean who does she think she is barging in here like nobody's business!" Marcy said aloud earning her some questionable stares and snooty looks.

"I know you've told me only a hundred times already,"Maddie said rolling her eyes in reply to Marcy's dramatic ness. Marcy was still not satisfied that girl Christy and Maria, just came into the newsies life using a very old and familiar entrance technique. Marcy was not pleased, she wasn't jealous no not at all, well maybe a little, well okay she was jealous, but she knew that Christy was hiding something. Her story was as fishy as the sea. Marcy had never met such a polite traveler in her life, and she lived in Boston!

"Well she's strange, who has ever heard of just some girl and her maid wandering around New York, she's never even told anyone anything about herself, she's hiding something!" Marcy said desperately trying to convince Maddie as much as she had convinced herself.

"Crying shame"Maddie replied in a bored tone. Marcy threw up her hands in exasperation. Here she was with the biggest story of the year and Maddie didn't seem to care. Well Maddie _could_ care, but she wouldn't show it. Maddie was like her boyfriend Spot cold as ice, tough and emotionless.

After finishing her meal Marcy bade Maddie goodbye and headed back to the lodging house. Her walk was short and lonely. Ever since Christy had arrived Two Cents had been forgotten by almost everyone. Sadly Marcy was beginning to see the similarities between New York and Boston, when something better came along she was forgotten.

Pushing open the door to the lodging house she removed her boots and headed upstairs to hear Christy laughing with the boys. She sighed, and walked in. No one even noticed her entrance but she went ahead and started to pick up everyone's things and put them away careful to avoid Mush's trunk. She looked over to the newsies and caught Mush's gaze. She quickly dipped her head down and climbed the stairs leading to the roof of the building.

The roof had been Marcy's safe haven since her arrival. She liked the view and the cool air, it clamed her and tonight wasn't mush different. She allowed only a few tears to fall, but spun around quickly when she heard footsteps on the roof.

It was Mush.

Mush walked over never letting his eyes leave the sunset and sat down beside Marcy. He remained silent for what seemed like forever. Marcy was quite bewildered by his subtle actions and burst out

"What is your problem? you come out here and expect me to what apolitgive?,well I'm not going to, I have had a really bad day. I clean while you all make messes and talk to Christy, why do you guys like her anyway? She just sits there being useless pretending her foots all screwed up, well I don't believe it, she's faking and I'm sure of it. I know her kind lazy, annoying, and useless. They're all the same only the thing is their all rich which she's supposedly not." Marcy said quickly venting her feeling to someone who probably didn't care.'

Mush stared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the sunset. And Marcy sat down and decided to stare at it also, wondering why Mush found it so darn interesting. She took deep breaths and continued to stare; surprisingly it made her feel better. Mush must have noticed because he said

"Now doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah I guess it does" Marcy replied. She was shocked, she had never even had a conversation with Mush and now they were acting like old friends. She turned her head and saw him smiling at her, which naturally caused her to smile back.

Mush got up after a few minutes "You know you aren't so bad, for a bully" he said wiping the dust off his pants.

"A bully, me?"Marcy said widening her eyes and putting her hand to her heart in fake surprise.

"Yeah you like to beat up poor defenseless, boys namely the Delancey's"Mush said grinning broadly.

"Oh is that so, well I can assure you that I can beat up more boys than the worthless Delancey's" Marcy said grinning also and took off toward him, but he was too quick for her. He quickly flew down back into the stairwell, but Marcy wasn't far behind. She started to laugh as Mush ran into the bunkroom just as she had tackled him to the ground. The both stared at each other for a while chests heaving, until they looked at the newsies who were staring at them in shock and amazement, wondering when they'd start killing each other, and they laughed. They laughed so hard they were both rolling around on the ground crying and holding their sides.

Then Race yelled, "You guys owe me two bits!" and all the boys groaned.

Marcy flabbergasted said, "Were you guys, betting on how long it would take Mush and I to like each other?"

"Well…. we got ta make a livin somehow these headlines stink" Blink said shrugging his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding me" Marcy said shaking her head, the newsies were loud, annoying, and messy but they were more of a family then anything she'd ever seen in her life.


End file.
